


3 AM Cupcakes, Zane-Chan Collage AU

by LeapinGoldFish



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, My Street, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: 3 am, Aphmau - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, collage AU, my street - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapinGoldFish/pseuds/LeapinGoldFish
Summary: Zane wakes up at 3 AM to find a certain someone makeing Cupcakes. Based off the the prompt You're baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3 AM and I'm angry but also really hungry. Of course I had to make it Cupcakes instead for Zane





	3 AM Cupcakes, Zane-Chan Collage AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an all human collage AU. With the My Street versions of the characters. Enjoy the fic. :)

It was three in the morning and Zane couldn’t sleep. He had been up till one studying for a test the next day, well technically it was today, but that was two hours ago, and he couldn’t sleep.

He lied on his back and stared at the ceiling. Then, he heard a bang from the room beside his. That was something he didn’t like about his dorm building, the walls were extremely thin. You could hear everything. It also didn’t help that the communal kitchen was next to his room, so when anyone cooked you could hear it.

Zane tried to ignore the sounds, but it was one of those things where once you noticed it, you couldn’t un-notice it.

He got up, grumbling. He wouldn’t be able to sleep until whoever was cooking stopped.

Zane padded out of the room and into the hallway. Under the door he could see a sliver of light. He could also hear a voice softly humming to itself. 

He opened the door to reveal a girl with pink hair and an even brighter pink dress on. She stopped humming when Zane came in.

“What are you doing,” he asked in a harsh tone. 

“Kawaii~Chan is making cupcakes,” She answered in a high pitched voice. Weird, Zane thought, she refers to herself in third person.

“At three in the morning,”

“Well, Kawaii~Chan has classes all morning and won't have time to make them later for her tutor. He’s been so kind to Kawaii~Chan, helping her with calculus, Kawaii-Chan wanted to give him a present,”

Zane looked at the cupcakes that were cooling on the rack. They looked really appetizing. He’d always had a sweet spot for cupcakes. “If you give me a cupcake I won’t send a complaint to the RA.”

Kawaii~Chan smiled, It was the type of smile that lit up her whole face. “I was going to give you one anyways for your troubles, but thank you, umm” she looked at him expectantly. He understood that she was waiting for his name.

He supplied it, simply saying, “Zane,”

“Thank you Zane~Kun. You’ll have to wait on the cupcake though. I haven’t iced them yet,”

“Fine,” he said leaning against one of the counters.

She started mixing ingredients in a bowl, creating a baby blue frosting.

“I’m sorry for waking you up Zane~Kun,” Kawaii~Chan apologized.

“Whatever, I couldn’t sleep anyways.” Zane mumbled, not in the mood for conversation.

They spent the rest of their time in awkward silence as Kawaii~Chan finished the cupcakes.

“Here you go,” She said handing him a beautiful cupcake. 

“Thanks,” He said, leaving the kitchen and returning to his room. There he devoured the pastry. And he had to admit, it was probably the best cupcake he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so please give me constructive criticism on it and tell me your thoughts. Thanks. I also might write a sequel if I get enough support.
> 
> This is also posted on Amino, fanfiction.net, and Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
